Esclavos
by AHRG
Summary: Una Historia cortita del dia de San Valentin


Robotech, no me pertenece… Vamos es el día de los enamorados nadie va a escribir nada? **Cat**

- Narrativa

- **Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos _

La Historia… ocurre en un universo alterno, es paralela a los años de reconstrucción, que la disfruten…

Introducción… ONE SHOT

Muy temprano Comienza la vida en Ciudad Macross, la gente se une ha su rutina, la reconstrucción aun esta en proceso, pero para los habitantes de nueva Macross hoy es un día de esperanza, todas las vitrinas tienen corazones, lo peluches y chocolates flotan por el lugar, y las reservaciones en los restaurantes están llenar; es un nuevo día… el día de San Valentín.

Lastimosamente en cierta Base Militar no todo es Paz y Amor, principalmente por el canal abierto del TacNet.

**- MALDITA SEAS RICK no puedes seguir una simple instrucción, eres Retrasado metal o Que?**

**- Que ocurre Capitana tiene el Síndrome Premenstrual o es que se dio cuenta que el día de hoy no tiene un macho con quien pasarla así que decidió pagar su falta de ….hummm como decirlo? COMPAÑÍA conmigo y mi escuadrón.**

**- DISCULPA?**

A Rick lo llamaron por un canal privado. Apareció Max en la pantalla.

**- Jefe creo que debería dejar en paz a la Capitana.**

**- Se lo que hago Max.**

**- Que conste que se lo advertí. Skull 2 Fuera.**

Las conejitas del puente estaban impresionadas, sabían que hoy no seria un buen día en el puente pero nunca pensaron que Rick se los haría más difícil. Estaban considerando sabiamente llamar a Claudia en su auxilio.

**- Vamos Lisa porque en lugar de Gritarme y descargar toda esa energía reprimida en mí; te buscas una cita…**

**- Richard Hunter, yo no tengo ninguna energía reprimida… **dijo Lisa despacio y apretando los dientes con ira contenida.

**- Lisa por Dios desde cuando no te acuestas con alguien? Es mas si me pongo analizar nunca te he visto con nadie, tal vez hasta eres virgen.**

Lisa se puso roja como un tomate primero de vergüenza y luego de ira…

**- Capitán Hunter no creo que sea su Maldito Problema si me acuesto o no con alguien… y si sigues con esta línea de conversación te mandare a arrestar**

**- Es mi problema, cuando tu mal humor nos afecta a todos, Vamos Lisa no te crees lo suficientemente mujer para conseguir una cita hoy?**

**- Richard Hunter me estas retando? **Lisa no podía creer lo que oía

**- En efecto es un Reto Lisa, te reto a que no pases este día de San Valentín Sola…**

Lisa solo alzo una ceja, ella nunca desechaba un reto.

**Y con quien lo pasaras tú?, porque que yo sepa no soy la única sin pareja. **

Se escucharon unos ohhh en el tacnet de los otros pilotos. Y esa afirmación se le clavo a Rick en el pecho como mil cuchillos.

**- Yo puedo conseguir una cita cuando yo quiera Lisa, puedes decir tú lo mismo.**

**- Que apuestas Hunter?**

**- Estas considerando mi Reto Hayes?**

**- Si**

**- Ok que quieres si consigues una cita para hoy…**

**- Que quiero, veamos… **

**- Señora pídale que no pelee con usted por el TacNet por una semana…**

**- SAMMY, no te metas…**

**- Pero si no es nada malo… **a este punto el Trío comenzó a divagar.

**- Si Sammy, pero creo que Lisa quiera algo mas creativo… algo mas productivo….**

**- Si algo que la ayude en la casa**

**- Y en la Base Vanesa.**

**- Que le haga la vida más fácil.**

**- Chicas que les parece un esclavo? **Pregunto Lisa con Malicia…

Las conejitas del puente solo rieron y asintieron fuertemente con la cabeza… Rick estaba pálido.

**- Rick ya oíste si consigo una cita para hoy, tu serás mi esclavo personal por una semana, y te comportaras sumamente dócil…**

En el fondo solo se oían las risas de los pilotos.

**- Ok, pero que gano yo si tu no consigues la cita?**

**- Lo mismo, seré tu esclava… para cumplir todos tus caprichos **dijo en un tono demasiado sexy… se escucho cuando Rick trago Grueso y el grito ahogado de los pilotos y las conejitas del puente…

**- Hayes no prometas algo que no estés dispuesta a cumplir… **

**- Hunter no necesitare cumplir nada, yo ganare esta apuesta…**

**- Eso lo veremos Lisa… Skull 1 pidiendo permiso para aterrizar.**

**- Permiso concedido plataforma 17, bienvenido a Casa… Delta 1 fuera**

En el puente…

**- Muy bien chicas sugerencias con quien puedo salir…**

**- Nos estas pidiendo ayuda Lisa…**

**- Aja**

Las conejitas estaban brincando y gritando de la emoción, cuando entro Claudia al Puente…

**- Que paso aquí?**

**- El Capitán Hunter reto a la Capitana Hayes a conseguirse una cita, sino será su esclava…**

**- Y nosotras la vamos a ayudar…**

Claudia solo alzo una ceja… en señal de interrogación…

**- Clau no me juzgues solo ayúdame, Si?**

**- Si no puedes contra ellos únete…**

**- Yehhhh…. Se oian los gritos del Trio…**

**- Bueno chicas quiero una Lista de candidatos en menos de dos horas… dijo Claudia.**

**- SI SEÑORA…**

En los vestidores del hangar Skull.

**- Que haces jefe?**

**- Quiero comenzar a anotar la lista de actividades que quiero que Lisa haga mientras sea mi esclava…**

**- Vaya y yo que creía por la conversación que solo quería llevarla a la cama jefe.**

**- MAX…**

**- jajaja era una Broma, pero hablando en serio jefe, no creo que debería hacer esa lista, la Capitana Hayes es muy atractiva, yo creo que conseguirá una cita.**

**- Max con el miedo que le tienen todos los hombres de la base… no creo que consiga una cita, por lo menos no hoy… y si los chicos deciden acercarse yo los espantare… **dijo Rick con una sonrisa brillante.

**- Jefe puedo ver su lista?**

**- Rick la escondió a su espalda, para que?**

**- Solo quería saber que le iba a pedir a la Capitana Hacer… ya que si lo analizamos ella ya limpia su casa… así que no se que tanta esclavitud pudiera haber…**

**- Es privada la lista Max.**

**- Definitivamente contiene algo sexual jefe, jajajaja.**

**- Max, solo un masaje… hasta ahora, **dijo con algo de vergüenza…

**- Dios Jefe sincérese, le da igual ganar o perder. **Y luego de dicho esto Max se fue.

En la salida del prometeos…estaban reunidos discutiendo la mayoría de los pilotos y equipos de mecánicos

**- Bueno chicos, quien quiere que gane?**

**- Yo creo que merece ganar la Capitana, además el día del Amor es una cosa de chicas…**

**- Vamos que si el Capitán Hunter Gana, lo disfrutara más**

**- Siii, pero si la Capitana Gana estará feliz y nuestra vida será mas fácil… además estará feliz por la cita.**

**- Si pero si el Capitán pierde nuestra vida en el aire será un infierno…**

**- Desde muy punto de vista no importa quien gane, todos nosotros perdemos… **a tal afirmación todos asintieron…

**- Entonces que hacemos?**

**- Existe alguna forma de que lo llamen empate… pero necesitare su ayuda… **

En la oficina del Skull … mas tarde…

**Llego un mensajero…**

**- Paquete para el Capitán Hunter, Señor firme aquí…**

Rick miro la nota extrañado… firmo el recibo y despacho al mensajero. Leyó la nota y se la paso a Max que estaba con él.

**- Bueno Rick, no importa si la Capitana no consigue una cita, tú si te conseguiste una… **dijo Max sonriendo.

**- Max no me cuadra, tu conoces a esa Teniente Jonson?**

**- Existen unas cuantas Tenientes Jonson en la Base, pero todas son lindas… porque no vas, es mejor que estar solo…**

**- Lo pensare, además es difícil conseguir una reservación en un restaurante en esta fecha…**

**- Recuerde llevar flores Jefe… **y con eso salio de la oficina

**En el puente casi a la hora de la Salida, Lisa aun no tenía una cita…**

**- Chicas yo creía que ustedes eran capaces de todo…**

**- Tranquila Capitana, aun tenemos tiempo…**

**- DIOS ENVIAME UN HOMBRE, UNA CITA, UN MACHO ALGO **pido Lisa alzando las manos al cielos.

En eso tocan la puerta…

**- Buenas tardes…**

**- Si Teniente Jonson que podemos hacer por usted?**

**- Bueno Capitana me preguntaba si le gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche…**

A Lisa se le abrieron los ojos enormes… tenia un Salvador.

**- Me encantaría Teniente…**

**- Más tarde la llamare para los detalles, las dejo trabajar… **y se despidió el Teniente

**- Si yo hubiese sabido que con solo pedirlo me llovería un hombre ya tendría novio. **Lloro Samantha.

**- SAMMY.**

**En el Restaurante… era de noche…**

Lisa se acerco a la mesa,

**- Lamento llegar tarde.**

Cuando el mesero le aparta lo silla se sentó y miro asombrada a quien tenia en frente, Rick estaba igual de impresionado, pero por distintas razones, Lisa llevaba un Jean negro pegado al cuerpo un suéter cuello bobo verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos, el cabello recogido con una cola alta, con un maquillaje ligero, sus labios se veían rebosantes. S_e ve demasiado joven y hermosa pensó Rick_

**- Rick? Pero que haces aquí?**

**- Creo que te equivocaste de mesa Lisa tengo una cita.**

**- Yo también, el Teniente Jonson me invito…**

**- La Teniente Jonson me invito a mí…**

Después de unos momentos…

**- Entiendo, esto es muy extraño para ser una confusión… será mejor que me retire **dijo Lisa levantándose de la Silla

**- Rick la tomo de la mano, no te vayas Lis, solo siéntate y cena conmigo, con tal ya estas aquí y no quiero cenar solo…**

Lisa lo pensó un momento y se sentó… comieron, charlaron, rieron, tomaron un par de botellas de vino y compartieron le postre…

**- Y ahora Lis a donde te gustaría ir? la noche es aun joven**

**- No se Rick, que te gustaría hacer?**

**- Que te parece caminar por el parque, me gusta caminar de noche…**

**- A mi también y tal vez podríamos comer un helado…**

**- Hayes eres demasiado dulcera.**

**- Lo se, **le dijo con una sonrisa.

En verdad lo estaban pasando muy bien. Cuando se hizo más tarde Rick acompaño a Lisa a casa…

**- Bueno Hayes estas sana y salva en tu hogar… **dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Lisa solo rió…

**- Buenas noches Rick.**

**- Buenas noches Lisa, mañana te daré la lista de tus deberes como esclava…**

**- Disculpa?**

**- Tu sabes perdiste la apuesta…**

**- Eso no es lo que a mí me parece, Señor Hunter…**

**- Con quien saliste?**

**- Contigo, porque no me puedes negar que lo que acabamos de hacer llena todos los requisitos de una cita, Querido… **dijo de forma irónica…

**- Mi Querida Señorita Hayes lamento informarle que no lo hace**, dijoacercándose a ella…** para ser una cita como mínimo debió haber habido un beso de despedida, cosa que en este caso no ocurrió…**

Lisa se acerco a el lo tomo del cuello y lo beso, comenzó mordiendo suavemente sus labios, Rick tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, la tomo por la cintura, la pego contra la puerta de su casa y la beso con pasión, tomando total control del beso… se separaron cuando le hizo falta aire…

**- Y bien **dijo Lisa cuando pudo hablar entrecortadamente,** ya puedes…llamar lo de hoy… una cita?**

**- Hayes, dime que eres capaz de dormir con alguien en la primera cita… **Dijo Rick mientras la volvía a besar con una pasión arrolladora…Lisa se separo de él…

**- Lo siento Rick pero no; yo creo en la regla de la tercera cita como mínimo… **dijo riendo al ver la cara de Rick…

**- En ese caso, sales conmigo mañana?**

**- RICK…**

**- Solo bésame Hayes y olvídate del mundo… **entre beso y beso

**- Ya aceptaste que lo de hoy es una cita, así que no creas que se me olvida que eres mi esclavo. **Dijo contra sus labios

**- Hayes mientras me sigas besando seré tu esclavo siempre… **le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos mirándola a los ojos.** Te quiero**

Lisa lo miro asombrada, pero en sus ojos solo pudo ver sinceridad.

**- Yo también te quiero Rick…**

**- Feliz día del amor Lisa…**

**- Creo que ya sabes que es un feliz día Rick… **mientras se seguían besando a la luz del porche de Lisa Hayes.

_**Fin**_

Este es mi regalo del día de la amistad… **Cat** Out


End file.
